


Final Fantasy Kinktober 2020

by Quroypeco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy V
Genre: Asphyxiation, Clothing Kink, F/F, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Foot Massage, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: And so begins the fun! Will update as I finish requests (several in progress at once, phew!), eventually hooopefully a full 31 day collection! Tags and pairings will be added as I upload their prompts!
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cloud Strife, Beatrix/Freya Crescent, Cecil Harvey/Gilbart Chris von Muir | Edward Chris von Muir, Faris Scherwiz/Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Comments: 44
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up, a short Cecil/Edward drabble with the prompt “asphyxiation”- I may revisit this one and make it longer c: 
> 
> This one is for Nothofagus_antarctica! Enjoy! :D

It was always a treat when Edward came to visit Baron. It gave Rosa plenty of time to catch up with relaxing, or to go shopping with Rydia. She really appreciated her “shopping”.

Cecil straddled Edward in his bed, appreciating the bard’s slight frame beneath his. He was so, so easy to dominate, though Cecil tried to be gentle every time. Hushed whimpers fell from Edward as Cecil kissed down his jawline, the paladin’s hands roaming his chest. Cecil reveled in his noises- as much music to his ears as Edward’s harp. And what a gentle touch the bard had, so very talented with his hands in ways that not even Rosa could rival. Cecil thought shortly that maybe the two of them knew each other’s bodies better than their own.

And sometimes Edward brought out a sort of dark side in Cecil, one he thought he might have left behind forever but resurfaced when the bard king lay beneath him. Perhaps Cecil felt he could be more rough with him than with Rosa- and Cecil was strong in ways the bard certainly admired, even appreciated- and perhaps only here with Edward was he was able to let the stress that Baron laid upon him go. 

Calloused, yet almost imperceptibly soft hands wandered nearer to Edward’s throat, and Cecil tested a firm grip around his partner’s neck. Edward gasped softly as he felt Cecil tighten them, and he instinctively bucked his hips upward in surprise. He felt his cock brush against Cecil’s taught lower stomach and excitement rushed through his body. He knew Cecil would never, ever hurt him but it was oh so fun to play. He managed a growling moan as his body shuddered. Cecil smiled at him.

“Oh but do I know ways to make you sing, Edward, and how lucky that this song is just for me.”


	2. Freya and Beatrix- Foot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime with knights worth the highest praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Cormilla! Thanks for being patient, October was mad busy for me (of course it was because I initially had nothing planned but writing for that month lmao) but we’re still on! :D

They were just as beautiful as the rest of her- long, pale, so very soft. Immaculate for a hardened soldier, Beatrix had always noted- and respected highly as a general herself. What a blessing she never knew she needed that when Garnet rose to queendom, Freya had returned often from Burmecia to spend well-needed downtime with old comrades.

Beatrix delicately ran her hands down Freya’s thighs, appreciating the toned muscle of her legs as she made her way down their length to arrive at their foundation. Freya hummed softly as she leaned her head back against the pillows of Beatrix’s bed. Her ‘downtime’ spent with Beatrix brought her such delight, and the General made her feel otherworldly, as a goddess on Gaia. Beatrix took one of her bedmate’s feet in her hands and massaged from the back down to her claws, applying soothing pressure to her arch before she took one claw in between her hands. Freya sighed contentedly as Beatrix kneaded each of her toes one at a time. She felt her stress practically melt away as Beatrix continued her ministrations on to her other foot, and a familiar feeling of arousal began biting at her. Freya let a low moan escape her lips as she lifted slightly off the bed. Beatrix cooed softly, fingers gliding their way down to touch the point of Freya’s nails, and she admired them all. Beatrix too felt heat making its way through her body and she stood up to climb atop the bed, settling finally into a straddle atop Freya’s waist.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one unclothed, General...” Freya grinned.

“Then let’s do something about it, shall we?” Beatrix answered, sidling back a bit.

Freya took no time freeing her legs from beneath Beatrix, and she worked one foot beneath the general’s belt. Powerful legs made quick work of removing the belt over Beatrix’s head, and Beatrix quickly undid her top as Freya’s feet toyed with the band of her leggings. Fuck, did she know how to get under Beatrix’s skin in the best way possible. Beatrix put her hands atop Freya’s feet and rubbed soothingly into them, and together they pulled her leggings down; Beatrix shuffled around to pull them off completely, and she returned to straddling one of Freya’s legs. Freya noticed how slick Beatrix already was, rubbing back and forth on the Burmecian’s thigh. She felt incredible knowing how wet the General got for her, and it always made her want to perform harder.

Freya moved first, bending up and wrapping her arms around Beatrix, suavely flipping her over and placing her head on the pillows. Beatrix giggled quietly- Freya was the only one who could make her- and reached her hand down to spread herself. She was such a sight that Freya wanted to dive right in, but she had another idea that had been dancing around in her head that she was fairly certain Beatrix would be more than willing to entertain. Freya lay back on her elbows and scooted herself up to the General until they were dangerously close to rubbing against each other, then she put one of her legs over Beatrix and pressed the top of her foot under the brunette’s chin. Beatrix gasped; they were so close to touching but Freya was tall enough that she was clearly calling the shots here, and who was Beatrix to turn away this gorgeous treat placed right in her face?

Beatrix took Freya’s foot in her hands and she brought her claws up to her lips, darting her tongue out to lick a circle around one before taking the digit into her mouth and sucking softly. Freya breathed out heavily- Beatrix knew how to work her tongue in so many ways. She let the General continue until every toe was taken care of, and gently pulled the foot away. Beatrix looked surprised that Freya had seemingly cut her short of her worship, and shortly wondered if she had done something wrong until Freya sat up and positioned her foot over Beatrix’s mound.

“I thought maybe we could try something new, Beatrix. You always make me feel so good...”

Freya lightly pressed one claw against Beatrix’s clit, earning a startled moan. She had tested her first idea and was met with clear indication of pleasure, and so she decided to move on. Toe slick from Beatrix’s mouth, she expertly traced the General’s slit up and down, pressing harder into the inner folds each time. Beatrix shuddered in excitement, responding to Freya’s play by moving with her. Freya brought her toe down to the bottom and pressed in lightly, easily sliding the tip of her claw inside of Beatrix.

Beatrix moaned softly as Freya worked herself further in. Truth be told, this didn’t feel radically different to Beatrix than Freya’s hands, but it excited her so much that Freya had equal talent with her feet. She reached down to touch herself as she moved her hips in time to Freya’s toe, and they fell into a natural rhythm as Beatrix lost herself to pleasure. Freya softly pressed another toe into the General, taking pride in the ease with which she entered. Beatrix’s whole body shuddered as Freya filled her further, and she quickened her pace over her clit, chest heaving as she neared orgasm. Her breath hitched as she arched her back, pressing her body as hard as she could onto Freya’s foot, walls clenching around her toes as she rode her orgasm through. 

Beatrix collapsed forward onto Freya and placed kisses across her chest as her breathing calmed. Freya smiled and ran a hand through her general’s hair. 

“I suspect that you may have liked my idea...” Freya ventured, absent-mindlessly twisting strands of Beatrix’s hair between her fingers. Beatrix hummed softly.

“Perhaps. We made need to try it again, you know, just to be sure...” she teased. “But for right now, it’s your turn.”

It was never a boring night in Alexandria.


	3. Lenna and Faris- Menswear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna finds herself particularly enamored with Faris’ evening wear tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Ajora! Apologies if it goes a bit all over the place, haha. These are getting long, oops! And yes, though it is well past October, I am seeing all the requests through so no worries! C:

Faris looked damned good in this suit, and she knew it. It was a perfect fit for her figure; sharp, alluring, handsome. One doesn’t play at appearing a man for some fifteen years without becoming stellar at it. Her hair was pulled back perfectly, and she wore it fancier than usual with a gorgeous gem-encrusted barrette in the back. Long legs sported tailored slacks tucked into boots adorned for the gods.

Lenna couldn’t take her eyes off of her sister. She found her breath stolen as Faris stepped into her bedchamber, the night’s festivities behind them now. She looked absolutely divine, and Lenna felt her heart thudding against her chest. They had grown up apart from each other, and Lenna had not at first suspected that Faris could ever had been Sarisa. Being a pirate suited her so well, but that just meant that Lenna was tempted to play her part as princess oh so much more. She leaned further back on her bed as Faris stepped closer, eyes drinking her ensemble in as she felt heat begin to spread through her body. A devilish grin played across Faris’ face.

“Like what you see, Princess? Hope I was worth the wait.”

Lenna nearly shivered at her voice.

“You’re always worth the wait, and I think you know that at this point,” she answered back modestly. Faris laughed.

“What an evening, and now there’s a right goddess ready for me. Is this what bein’ royalty’s always like? Might could get used to it in that case.”

Faris made the rest of the way to the bed in long strides, and took her seat next to her sister. She brought her hand up to Lenna’s face and ran a slender finger from her ear down her jawline to her chin, and finally landed on her soft pink lips. Lenna shuddered and closed her eyes; Faris’ touch did things to her she’d never grow tired of. She noticed a beautiful gold ring on her sister’s pinky, and recognized it as one she had given her. Faris cherished every little thing Lenna gifted her, and it always made Lenna happy to know. Lenna stuck her tongue out and drew it up the underside of the finger and ended with a light nip at the tip. Faris enjoyed when her sister felt so inclined to play the game of rebellious princess to her captain; she withdrew her finger and clicked her tongue.

“Naughty princess of mine. How should I punish you for that, hmm?” Faris growled out, wicked grin on her face. Lenna grinned back.

“Well what does a mighty pirate captain do with an unruly princess?” Lenna questioned, running a dainty hand across one of her collarbones.

“Well yer about to find out...”

Faris dipped down and ran her tongue across the same collarbone, pressing Lenna back onto the bed and running her hands down the silk nightie her sister was wearing until she reached the hem. Lenna moaned lightly as Faris pulled the garment up to her waist and ran her fingers through the soft curls of her hair. Faris softly thumbed at her clit, tracing circles on it until Lenna bucked up into her hand, slit noticeably wet. Faris pressed a finger in between her folds, thumb still working her nub. Lenna squirmed beneath her touch, and reached her arm down to clasp her hand atop her sister’s.

“Please... wait?” she all but whispered, sitting up on her other arm’s elbow. “Could you sit on the bed?”

Faris furrowed her brow and stepped back a bit- wasn’t she the one giving the orders here? But gods she could never deny a request from Lenna. Wrapped around her damn finger and she knew it. Lenna stood and positioned Faris on the edge of the bed. Once she had her where she wanted, she straddled one of her sister’s legs and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met- a taste neither would ever grow tired of- and Lenna began to slide her hips back and forth. The feeling of fabric against her caused a friction that made Lenna shudder against her sister and she moaned into the kiss. Faris felt a jolt travel through her body and she deepened the kiss, her hands traveling up Lenna’s gown to end with a grope around her soft breast.

Lenna moaned again, quickening her pace against Faris’ leg. She dipped her arms beneath her sister’s blazer and wrapped them around her back. Faris leaned back on one arm to steady herself and started rocking her hips in time with Lenna to press her leg hard against her. With the added pressure of Faris’ leg and the firm teasing of her breast, Lenna felt herself getting closer and closer- and with a soft moan, her sister’s name fell from her lips as she hit climax. She squeezed Faris tightly as her body shuddered through orgasm, and she fell limp against her.

Faris smiled- though she had claimed herself “in charge” of the situation, she didn’t really mind that Lenna took control. Seeing her sister’s face overcome and flushed with pleasure would never tire her. She shrugged her jacket off and grabbed around Lenna’s waist to lay her back against the bed. 

“Well that was fast. Must’ve been thinkin’ about me before I got here, hmm, my Princess?”

“‘M always thinking about you, Faris,” Lenna replied softly, and followed with a soft giggle.

“Damn, I’m surprised you ever get anything done!” Faris laughed. “Lemme pay you back for all that time spent on me.”

Faris crawled on top of her, lifting her slightly to put her jacket onto Lenna instead. It was the most exquisite silk on the inside, and it felt so good against Lenna’s skin. 

“Dear sister, you may not get this garment back.”

“Hell, if it reminds you of this night then it’s worth more than all the gold spent on it!”

Faris smiled wryly and dipped her face down towards Lenna’s stomach, planting kisses straight down to her inner thigh.

Yes, this night had only just begun.


	4. First Time- Bartz and Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Starley! They had a few requests for this pairing and this is the first of them! Cloud and Bartz are stupid cute in Dissidia NT. I also wanted to do an atypical sort of “first time” prompt- I hope you enjoy! :D

It wasn’t long that they had actually known each other, but it felt like Bartz had known Cloud for as long as he could remember. 

Cloud didn’t talk much at first, but Bartz had been really determined to get to know him. As much as either of them knew, they may never see comrades again- the whims of the gods carried them through torsion after torsion, through world after world. Cloud seemed to pick up on heavy feelings Bartz had towards Ex-Death, and, in his lone wolf nature, decided not to pry into Bartz’s memories. But to say that he wasn’t curious would be wrong, and this became doubly true as Sephiroth joined the fray with Ex-Death. Cloud was certain at that point that their destinies in this gathering of worlds would be forever intertwined. He seemed to open up slightly after that, and it was the impetus Bartz needed to continue interacting with him.

Through day and night traveling in the unfamiliar world they inhabited, the pair discovered that they had more in common than either would have expected. Bartz felt himself drawn towards Cloud in a way he had never felt before. Cloud had become a trusted friend, and Bartz knew friendship like this was something special. A few nights found the two warriors closer than either would have thought, and one night it all came to a head. Bartz whispered something in Cloud’s ear, and he noticed the soldier shudder slightly. A hand resting on Cloud’s shoulder worked its way down to Cloud’s chest, to his belt, to beneath his shirt, and Cloud didn’t stop him. His hand wandered up to pecs, to collarbones, and before he knew it Cloud ended up completely topless. Bartz’s lips found Cloud’s and before either of them had time to parse what was happening, they were making out. Hungry lips met, and both men felt heat rising between them. At this point, Bartz didn’t know what to expect. He’d already gotten further than he could ever have expected. Were they just working out tension? Probably, but ‘fuck it’ thought Bartz, and he all but climbed into Cloud’s lap. 

Cloud brought strong arms up to wrap around Bartz. He broke the kiss and moved immediately to Bartz’s neck, stopping to suck marks into the smaller man’s skin as he moved down to exposed collarbones. He pressed further and further forward, cradling his partner’s head all the while, until Bartz was on his back. Bartz let out a muffled moan, arching his back up to meet Cloud’s body. Cloud brought one arm down to remove the tank top from Bartz, and then dipped that hand lower still to palm at the erection Bartz was sporting. Bartz squirmed under his touch, breath caught in his throat. Cloud dragged his hand up to the button on Bartz’s pants and undid it, grabbing the hem of his underwear and pulling them both down.

Bartz certainly hadn’t expected THIS, but hell if he wasn’t going to roll with it. He lifted up to help remove the rest of his clothes as Cloud reached back to help him out of his boots, and Bartz suddenly realized he was entirely naked on the ground- and there was no other place he’d rather be right now.


End file.
